The List
by tenka15
Summary: What happens when Neji is flipping through magazines at Ten Ten's house, and a list falls out of it. NejiTenTen oneshot.


**I do not own Naruto though I wish I did at times. Please enjoy my first oneshot. It's NejiXTen Ten.**

* * *

**The List**

Hyuuga Neji sat on a couch, a bored expression on his face. He was flipping through a magazine that had been sitting on Ten Ten's coffee table. He was waiting at her apartment for her to finish getting ready for their daily spar. As his magazine flipping drew him closer to the end of the magazine, a sheet of lined paper fell onto his lap.

Curiosity got the better of him, as he opened it. Ten Ten's small, loopy handwriting filled it, along with her doodles. He read…

_Ino, Sakura and Hinata said I should write down why I like him._

_'I shouldn't be reading this' _Neji thought while his inner self thought, _'but you want to know who she likes… right?'_. So he continued reading.

_1. He's able to see everything around him._

_2. He makes me feel inferior, but in his own way tells me that I'm not inferior to him. _

_3. He's amazingly sexy and kawaii!!!_

_4. He's cool, polite, and arrogant. But he's never arrogant to me._

_5. He has amazing hair!_

_6. I've known him for years. _

Neji threw down the paper, disgusted and slightly heartbroken. _She likes the Uchiha, like everyone else does. _Somewhere in their time together he had fallen hard for the Weapons Mistress. But now he had lost her to the damn Uchiha. Neji turned to glare at Ten Ten's list, he saw that there was a back to it and it had more writing on it. He continued.

_7. He has his own fanclub that he 'doesn't know' about. ( I'm on their bitch list for being close to him)_

_8. We spar daily… and I always lose._

_9. He has the most beautiful eyes. Their pale white and remind me of the moon and snow._

_10. He makes me want to become a better ninja; just so he'll notice me. _

_11. He doesn't hate Hinata anymore, but views her as a little sister. _

_12. He's a perfectionist._

_13. He'll always be beyond my reach, because last week he told me he liked someone. (Ino or Sakura)_

The paper looked as if drops of water had fallen there, and had dried. Neji's eyes softened. _She was crying…I thought it was obvious that it was her… not Ino or Sakura. _

There was one last thing scrawled at the bottom of the page. It read-

_I love him because Neji's himself, and he won't change to please anyone but himself. _

_ -Ten Ten_

_Now that I know she likes me… I need to ask her out before someone else does. _Neji thought.

"Neji!" Ten Ten said excitedly as she walked out of her room. "I'm ready whenever you- what are you doing?" she asked, seeing Neji hurriedly grabbing a magazine. Neji knew that no matter how much Ten Ten loved him, if she found out he read the list, she'd kill him with her many weapons.

"No- Nothing!" Neji said, stuttering slightly. _Great… now I'm sounding like Hinata-sama. _

"So… you were looking at the lip glosses in COSMOgirl for yourself?" Ten Ten asked, smirking slightly. Getting a 'Hn' from Neji, she grabbed some of her many weapons scrolls, and ushered him out of her apartment.

When they reached the sparring field, Neji stopped her to say "Ten Ten, can I ask for your advice on something?"

"Yeah… what do you need?"

"You know I like someone. How do I find out if she likes me?" Neji asked, looking at Ten Ten.

She swallowed hard. "Tell me her name Neji and I'll… I'll ask her if she likes you" she said quietly, her voice wavering slightly. _I will NOT cry. He deserves to be happy, and I'll help him be happy, _she thought sadly.

"Her name's Ten Ten. Will you ask her if she likes me next time you see her?" Neji asked, smirking as he turned his back to her and started to slowly walk away.

_He likes Ten Ten. Wait… my name's Ten Ten. He likes me!_

"Neji! You're in luck!" she called. He turned to look at her, white eyes filled with hope as she darted toward him.

"She doesn't just like you, she loves you." She said, capturing his lips with her own. When she broke their kiss, Neji put his arm around her waist and walked with her away from the sparring field.

_Thank God for that list. _

FIN **

* * *

There! It's finally done. Please review!**

**Lots of love and hugs!**

**tenka15**


End file.
